An American Girl in London
by The Marked Princess
Summary: Tessa, just moved from the US to London with her brother Nate, she's starting in a new High-School and she's going to meet two very interesting boys, and a couple of friends, the boys are very different from each other but they are both amazing, they are best friends and Tessa can't decide which one she'll stay with and she has to figure it out quickly.Will she choose the right 1?
1. Chapter 1

**American Girl in London**

**I do not own any of the characters in this fanfic, all of the characters belong to the amazing Cassandra Clare 3**

**This is my first fanfic, the second chapter is going to be up on Sunday, I hope you guys like it.**

**Chapter 1- The school arrival**

It was 6 a.m. and Tessa had to get ready for her first day in her new school. Tessa and her brother, Nate, moved from the States to London after their aunt's death, and since that, she had always been in her room, reading or grieving, but she had had enough of that, now, she was finally talking to someone other than her and Nate…hopefully…

She was hoping that the people in her school would be nice, and try to make her feel comfortable… even though she knew that, that wouldn't happen… those thoughts were making her nervous, and when she was finally able to shake those thoughts out of her head, she looked to the clock in her nightstand and saw that she just spent half an hour thinking about that, so she rushed and took her morning shower, dressed some jeans, a purple sweater that made her grey eyes pop, and put on some boots with small heels, she went to the kitchen picked a granola bar a latte and went out of the door.

Tessa liked to walk, so she decided that she wanted to school, what she realised was a bad idea 10 minutes after she left, because this was the first day that she really got out of their apartment , and she was late for her first class…Maths…that was all the school's website said… she didn't really like Maths that much, she preferred English literature, but taking Maths was essential.

When she finally got to school she picked up her timetable that said that her Maths teacher was …for some reason that name made her think that he was not a nice person, but she was probably just being paranoid… then she went straight to the Math's classroom. Before entering the room, she looked to her phone and realised she was 15 minutes late… "_oh… this is going to be bad…" _ Tessa thought as she got in.

-Miss Grey isn't it? - Tessa nodded - This class started 15 minutes ago!

-Oh…I don't really know London, or this school, that well, I only got here about a week ago.

-Right, right, I forgot, but this won't happen again! Do you understand me?

-Yes, it won't happen again.

Tessa knew that she wouldn't like very much but, what could she do? cleared his throat and then said:

-Class! –he said, almost shouting- this is Theresa Grey, she is your new classmate in Mathematics!

Tessa blushed when she realised that everyone was looking at her, so she rushed over her seat. She sat in a empty table in the back of the classroom. Maths passed slowly, but she knew that she would have English Literature next, she couldn't wait to see who was in that class with her…

**What do you guys think of it? Do you love it do you hate it?**

**Kisses,**

**-The Marked Princess**


	2. Chapter 2- Clumsy Luck

**Chapter 2- Clumsy Luck**

**PLEASE READ!**

**So guys, this is the second chapter from this story, this one is a bit bigger than the other one, just for you to know, my chapter's length is probably going to be between 500 to 1500 words, maybe a little bit more but I won't promise cause I don't want to disappoint you guys…**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, I ONLY OWN MY IMAGINATION. ALL THE CHARACTERS AND ALL THAT, BELONG TO THE PERFECT AND AMAZING CASSANDRA CLARE 3**

**Please comment and follow this story, I'ld love to know what you guys think of this story or what you think I should change or do, to improve it, I would really appreciate it ****J****.**

**That's all, thanks. **

So, the bell rang and Tessa almost fell out of her chair with surprise, since she had been almost sleeping through the class. She got up, and almost ran out of there.

She was walking through the hallways with her eyes locked in her school map, when she went right into something…or someone…

She hated how clumsy she was. She always tripped on something and then fell into something, or eventually, someone.

Finally she looked up and saw a tall, slender, but still really handsome boy. He had really dark brown hair, probably black…he had a bit of Asian features, like someone that was half Asian half European or something like that…he was silver eyed, and yes, I said silver eyed. His eyes were not grey like Tessa's, they were truly siver, like the metal, his eyes shined a lot, making him look like he would be a really nice and happy person.

When she realised she had been staring at him like he was some kind of shining unicorn, she looked down to her black boots.

-Umm…I'm sorry, I wasn't looking…

-Don't worry, it's okay- said the tall boy- I'm sorry but, are you new here? You must be Theresa… don't freak out, this school isn't that big…

-Please don't call me Theresa, I prefer Tessa, and yeah, I'm the new one.-she said with a shy smile.

-So, Tessa, I should probably give a tour of the school, meet me at lunch?

-Umm…- Tessa was debating between having a quiet and calm lunch by herself and having a school tour from the first person she met at school, that was a cute and nice boy…as almost anyone would choose, she chose the second option- Uh, Ok but, what's your name?

-Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself, I'm James Carstairs, but everyone just calls me Jem.

-OK, I have English Literature now, and I still have to figure out where it is so, I should probably get going…

-I'll take you there, I have a friend taking that too, it would be nice to see him.

So with that, she followed him…What? She didn't really have another choice, she still had to get to English in time, and she wouldn't be able to do that by herself.

They finally got there and Jem waved in the direction where to people were intensely making out. She hated when people did this. If they wanted to eat each other's faces that much, they could do it in a more private place, like somewhere not in front of everyone…

The guy that was so happily eating the girl's face, was tall, strong, as you could see by the muscles showing from his tight shirt. He also had black hair, perhaps even darker than Jem's… He seemed like one of those really stupid guys that just went around pissing everyone off… The girl was definitely smaller than Tessa, and a really pretty blond hair, it almost looked fake. It was not like Tessa's hair, that was always messy, out of place and with soft curls, the girl's hair, was really long and shiny, but it's curls were really fake, like she just stole that hair from a doll…she almost looked like a weird faerie…at least, if they were real…

-Will!- that shout brought Tessa out of her thoughts.

Finally, that brought the two "lovers" apart. The black haired guy, that must be Will, Jem's friend, looked at him with annoyance spread all over his face.

-Did you really have to do that Jem? Couldn't you see that I was in the middle of something? Something that was making me really happy…

-Yes Will, I could, me and everyone and in this school, get a room. Ahahah! It's cool man, but now come here.

He looked at him and came slowly towards Jem and Tessa.

-Will, this is Tessa, is just met her like five minutes ago. She is new here and she is in English Literature like you…

Will gave a quick and careless look to Tessa, and turned his gaze to Jem again.

-Whatever, I have to go. See you later man! Bye Vanessa or whatever your name is…

Tessa already knew that she wouldn't like this Will guy. She just thought "_What had she done to him that he would treat her that way? Why did he feel so annoyed about her?" _She couldn't deny that he was really beautiful , nut now she knew he was just another good looking guy that thinks he's the best…

-What's up with him? – said Tessa breaking the silence between them- Is he always like this?

-I'm sorry for him, he's a good guy but he can be really stupid sometimes… he just pushes people away with that… I've known him for a long time so I know how he is really like… he's a good guy, believe me. The thing I don't know is the reason he is seeing Jessamine- said Jem revealing the fairy like girl's name- oh, never mind… I know why… for the intense makeout sessions, but besides that, she isn't much more, I kind of think she's a little bit annoying, she's like those girls that only care about her looks and all that… So, I'll see you at lunch?

- Yeah, bye!

-OK then, bye Tessa!

Tessa just stood there for a while, watching Jem disappear in the hallways…

"_so… English class with Mr. Will grumpy…let's see how it goes…"_ Tessa thought… and with that, she got in.

**So, this is it guys! I hope you liked it!**

**Please leave a comment, I would love that 3**

**Did you guys see what I did with Jem? At first I was going to make like how he was when he was ill, but all that silver would be weird to explain so I went with the hair from when he was healthy, and the eyes from when he was ill.**

**What did you think about Jem and Will?**

**Will is going to be better with time, you're just going to have to wait a little bit…**

**I also did that thing with the fairies, did you got it?**

**Tell me what you think of this fanfic, do you hate it? Do you love it? Let me know…**

**I think that's all, love you guys 3**

**~The Marked Princess**


	3. Chapter 3- EL class

**Chapter 3- EL class**

**Hi guys! I loved reading you reviews and I will start writing my replies in this part before the actual chapter so let's get started!**

**justafangirl-**Yes I know that the first chapter was king of small but, I'm going to start making them bigger J I'm glad you liked it!

**ASilverShadowhunter- **Oh thanks, I appreciate it …like A LOT, and when I first started writing the story, I was debating between quotation marks and doing the paragraphs and I chose the paragraphs but I wasn't completely shure of it, so I'm glad you said that, I'm going to start writing with quotation marks. J thanks again for you review!

**The-Finale-Hope-** Thank you, and, I guess you're going to find out what happens now… J

**OK, for the ones of you that don't know, I try to update every Sunday, and I think I'm going to start a new story… *squeeek* do you guys want a new story?**

**So, DON'T FORGET to leave a review with what you think I should do, and what you thought of the story or chapter… I would really appreciate it**

**I ****DO NOT**** OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS, ALL OF THEM BELLONG TO THE AMAZING CASSANDRA CLARE! 3**

As she got in the classroom she could see that there were two seats left, one next to Will and one on the back of the class. She didn't really wanted to seat next to Will, so she sat in the back.

'_Perfect_' she thought. Tessa liked to sit in the back of the class where anyone would look at her, except for the teacher and even the teacher only looked at her occasionally. As everyone could tell just by looking at her, she was shy, but once you meet her, she will slowly open herself up and be her true self, a sweet and caring girl…

" Hi class! Calm down! I'm Mrs. Branwell and I'm going to be your English Literature teacher this year. I was informed that there's a new student in this school, Theresa Gray?"

"Yes ma'am?"

"Since you're new here, why don't you sit in the front? You can sit next to Mr. Herondale" She said with a smile like she was doing her a favour '_Urgh! A hell of a favour…_'

"Oh" '_Shoot! She's serious! I don't wanna go..but ok, whatever_…' "OK, I'll go…"

She picked her things up and sat down next to Will. After a while of seating there, with her face hidden behind her hair like it was a curtain , Will finally said something.

"So, I can see that you like classic novels…" '_What?! How did he knew that?_'

"From the face you're making, I guess that you're asking yourself how I know that…It's not that hard since anyone can see A Tale Of Two Cities falling from your backpack…"

Tessa looked at her simple, black leather backpack and realised that Will was telling the truth and that A Tale Of Two Cities was really popping out of her backpack.

"Yeah I do, why? Do you spend to much time making out that you don't have time to read?" Tessa was still a bit mad from his rudeness outside, but she knew that she couldn't be like that for much longer, she wasn't used to this being mad thing…

"Jeez! Calm down…No, I just said that cause I think that book is kind of depressing…it ends terribly…"

"I think it's romantic, and how do you know that? Have read it?"

"Yes, you're not the only person in this world that's aloud and that likes to read classics you know?"

"Yes, I know, it's just that you don't really look like the who does…"

" Oh really? Then… what do I look like?"

'_Shoot!_' She couldn't say that he looked like those stupid guys that date every girl just to have sex, and then dumped them because he thinks he's the best, but he's a jerk…crap! What would she say?

" I think you look like those guys who think they're the best and that date everyone that's stupid enough to date them…and sadly…that's a lot of people…"

She could see that he wasn't taking her seriously because she could see a small smirk in his mouth…that was so annoying…but he wasn't being as bad as he was outside, he was kind of being nice…

"Wow! I'll take the girl's part as a compliment, cause they can't stop looking at me since I'm so incredibly gorgeous… but the other part…ouch!

"Urgh…" she said as she looked away.

"OK,OK, enough of me. What was your name again? Vanessa?"

"Seriously?! It's Tessa, listen next time…jeez!"

"OK, Tessa, sorry…So, you're Jem's new friend?"

"Apparently I am… I just met him before class"

"Oh, okay…so"

They were cut of by a loud call from Mrs. Branwell.

"Miss Gray and would you please stop talking and pay attention to my class?"

"Yes, sorry Mrs. Branwell…" they said at the same time. Tessa felt herself blush so she hid behind her hair as she did before their little chat.

After a while of earing Mrs. Branwell talk about more boring things she asked for attention.

"Class! This trimester I'm going to divide this class in pairs, because you are doing a project where every week you meet with your partner and evaluate a book that I give you, you have to give it a final grade from 0 to 20 so, the pairs are, Maia and Kyle, Jace and Clarissa, Simon and Isabelle , Emma and Julian, Sophie and Gideon, and finally Teresa and William. You'll start this week and I want your book evaluation next week"

Tessa didn't know how to feel about this, she didn't really like Will, but he was the only one she knew in this class so…maybe it was better that way.

The bell rang making everyone know they could leave.

"So, I guess, whether I like it or not, I'll see you around…"

"We haven't picked the place and the time, your house or my house?"

"Your house, I have a brother, he would probably just annoy us…"

" I have sister too but, whatever, give me your cell number and I'll text you the address, be there Friday at 6 p.m.?

" Ok then…bye!"

"Bye…"

She picked her things up and went to the classroom's door, but she looked back before she left.

She could she Will smiling to himself while he was playing with a pencil, he looked like someone that was thinking of a happy memory…she wondered why…

**So, that's it! I guess you'll have to wait till next Sunday… I know I can't wait…tomorrow is Monday…whyyyyyyyyyyyy?**

**Ok, enough of that… Did you love it did you hate it? Let me know by leaving a review ****J**

**I love you guys, till next Sunday I guess**

**~The Marked Princess**


	4. Chapter 4- School tour, and a suprise

**Hi guys!**

**I didn't receive a lot of views for the next chapter so that made me sad :( but the one I got was really cute so thanks! :D**

**Jillessa Heronstairs- **OMG! I wrote this chapter and then I was bored and thought 'Hey!why don't I read that girl's story?' so I did and I loved it :) and when Jem also said something about playing it for her I was like !TWINS! also, thank you soo much for your review it made my day. I don't really have the time to make huge chapters and I thought that maybe that would be kind of bad, but when you see it that way, it's good… oh! And I would never take your review as hate, it was lovely. And about the pen name, I thought about it for a long time and it just came up in my mind and I really liked it.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS, THEY BELLONG TO THE AMAZING CASSANDRA CLARE!**

**OK, I won't hold you guys longer,**

**Go on reading!**

Chapter 4- School tour

God! PE was hard! She was just, really clumsy so anyone passed her the ball, and she was completely ok with it, cause if they did, she would probably break a window…

After getting ready, she was finally able to get lunch! She was sooo hungry, she barely ate anything in the morning so now she was going to eat ... A LOT

When she found the cantine she was stunned. It had a really high celling with all these ornaments, the entire school looked like a huge church that has been transformed into a school, it was beautiful but the cantine was just overwhelming, it was huge. It had all these food stations… salads, pasta, fruit, dessert, vegetarian, meat, fish… Wow! It was incredible…

While she was just looking at the cantine she heard someone coming towards her, she looked and saw this really nice girl from PE, that was also in her Maths class, she was Sophie.

"So, it's cool right?"

"Yeah! It's amazing!"

"Let's go get some food. Pasta is the BEST! Shall we?"

"OK, let's go!"

Tessa picked a vegetarian pasta that was just like the tastiest thing on earth, she was also really liking Sophie's company…she seemed like a really great friend.

"Oh, Jem is waving at you Tessa! Do you know him? Wow!"

"Yeah, I met him this morning, he said he was going to give me a school tour, so that should be it."

"Oh, I've finished my lunch anyways. This was great! Tomorrow at lunch, meet me here?"

"Yeah sure, I really like you we should hangout more often…" Tessa said with a smile.

"Ok bye, tell me what happens later k?"

"yeah, of course. Bye!"

Then, Tessa turned around and saw a really cute smily Jem waving at her.

"Hi again Tessa!" Jem said enthusiastically.

"Hello! So, are we going on my tour?"

"Sure, that's why I'm here"

"OK, so we should probably go…"

"Right!"

Tessa followed him as he showed her all of the school. They talked and talked for a long time. It was really easy to talk with Jem, it was like they had known each other forever, it was as easy as breathing. He showed her the gardens that looked beautiful from what she saw, he showed her all the classrooms and hallways, and now he was going to show her the third floor.

"So, Jem, what classes are you taking?"

"Oh, I prefer arts over the scientific stuff, I'm taking Music History, Advance Music Classes and Violin…but I also take English, Maths and Biology"

"Oh, you should play for me someday, I would really like it, I've never played any instrument…"

"Seriously? And about the part where I play for you, do you wanna go in the end if we have time?"

"I would love it"

As they were going up the stairs and Jem catched her right before she fell. Tessa blushed as the distance they were from each other, they were so close that one of them just had to leane forward a little bit for them to be kissing. They stood like that for a while eyes locked in the other's eyes. She could feel his hot breathe as he leaned forward and kissed her. His lips were soft and sweet as he kissed her gently. In the beginning she was shocked but a after a bit of time she started responding to the kiss. She tried to do it as softly as Jem, but it was impossible. Jem kissed her as she was a really delicate doll, Tessa loved it. As she started to correspond, Jem made a little sound like he wasn't expecting that to happen. Tessa put her arms around his neck as he slowly and as in fear of denial pushed closer with his arms surrounding her waist.

Then Jem pulled back and said.

"Oh, I'm sorry I probably shouldn't have done that…"

"No, really! It's okay…" Said Tessa with a little smile while she realised this was her first real kiss.

"Oh…" He said as he realised that she was okay with it. "We should probably head out to the music room so I can play for you. We are running out of time"

They rushed over to the music room and when they finally got there, Jem picked his violin up and started playing.

The song was happy, soft, comforting and sweet, just like him. His fingers were really carefull and gentle with the strings and he played with a lot of passion. She was loving it. It made her so relaxed and light… she had her eyes closed, it helped her feeling the music. Then she realised that he had stop playing and was looking at her with a mix of a questioning, caring and hopeful gaze.

"So, what did you think"

"It was beautiful Jem! I loved it! I can see that you really like to play it. What can I say? I just really, really love it…It was just simply amazing…"

"Thank you Tessa"

"Oh, you're welcome. I should probably go" she said as she picked her things up and started to leave the room "See you later?"

"Tessa! About that earlier-"

"Shh! There's no need for apologies, it was okay. I didn't push you off of me did I? So, that's means it's okay. Don't worry about it"

"Ok then… Hey! Would you like to go out someday? I know this place that at night is beautiful. I think you would love it. Should I text to tonight for details and all that? If you say yes, of course…" Tessa laughed a little when she noticed that he was blushing, he looked really cute that way. The colour in his cheeks made his angled features stand out and his grey eyes shine like little stars…

"I would love that Jem. I'll text you later!"

She said as she left. She still couldn't believe that they kissed…they only knew each other for less than a day, but they would get the chance to know more about each other…Tessa really liked him and she couldn't wait for their "date"…she was overwhelmed…

**Guys! Don't forget to review pleaseee! I love reading your reviews, and I know that sometimes we're lazy and all that, but that would make me really happy :D**

**So did you love it? Did you hate it?**

**I love you guys, that's a wrap!**

**~The Marked Princess**


	5. Chapter 5- Blue and Silver

**Chapter 5- Silver and Blue**

**Hi guys! I know that this chapter is a little bit late but, i went camping this weekend…it was pretty fun :) but I missed the internet…**

**Jilessa Heronstairs **: Oh, you don't even know how much I love your reviews *-* I really like Jessa, I think it's my favourite ship from TID but I really like Wessa… I think that maybe the kiss was to soon, but the stairs and all that reminded me of the Clace kiss and it just seamed like such a great moment for a kiss…what did you think? Also, thanks, but for now I don't really need a Beta, but If I needed one you would be my first choice, when I need one, I'll let you know :D And I'm not going to tell you if this story is going to be Jessa or Wessa, it a surprise hihihi!

**JemandTessa**: Thank you 3 and I won't stop writing, unless the world ends, but that's not really a usual thing… *wink*

**Guest**: thanks! Appreciate it!

**Angel**: thanks, but I don't want to spoile you, so I guess you'll just have to read till the end… *evil laugh*

**Guest:** Thanks for the review, I'll try to make it better :) I always do.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, they belong to Cassandra Clare!**

**I won't hold you much longer, start reading!**

**…**

The day passed on quickly, and when she noticed, she was home again, cooking dinner for Nate that should probably come home in any minute.

She heard a door click.

"Nate? Nate, is that you?" She couldn't see anyone at the door, but she heard noise coming from the building's stairs. She opened the door that lead to the stairs and when she saw something move she let out a scream.

"Wow, Tessa! Chill it's just me. Calm down… I opened the door, but the then I remembered that I had left my bag downstairs in my car, then I came up again and you screamed! I think I'm a little bit deaf now…jeez!"

"OK, OK… come in, I cooked dinner, I think you'll like it"

"Smells good!" He laid a kiss on he's sister's forehead and went to his room. "I'll be there in a second!"

They were eating and chatting, but then a weird silence came in the room. "So,you already have your driver license, I think It's time for me to get you a car, don't you think?" Their parents had left them a lot of money when they died, and all of their aunt's money went for them too, so money was definitely not something to worry about for them.

"Oh, Ok, we can go get one in the weekend maybe…but are you sure?"

"Yeah, don't worry. Now you can go sleep, and I will take care of the dishes, go…"

"Thanks, Nate! Good night, I love you!"

" Love you to, tessy!"

…

Tessa couldn't stop thinking about all that had happened that day, meeting that amazing girl, Sophie, her conversation with Will, and his smile at the end of the class…And, her kiss with Jem. That kiss was in her mind since it happened, and now she was just laying in her bed, waiting for sleep to come.

The night outside was quiet, and there was a fresh breeze coming from her window, she missed New York, but her life here, was being great…

She heard a buzz coming from her nightstand, and she picked up her phone.

*Beginning of texting *

**Jem**: Hi Tessa, r u awake?

**Tessa**: Yes Jem, are you ok?

**J**: Yeah of course, it's just that I can't sleep…

**T**: don't worry, me neither…

**J**:I was thinking that maybe we could go to the temple gardens or something like that…

**T**: I don't really know where those gardens are, but I'm sure that if you like them, they are beautiful…

**J**: I really like you Tessa…

**T**: I really like you to Jem

**J**: good night

**T**: …good night…

*End of texting*

Now, she was slowly drifting of to sleep.

She was thinking of Jem, and Sophie. She saw silver eyes, but also ocean blue ones, she saw, dark hair, but also, carbon black hair, she saw a slim figure but a muscled one too… She saw Jem, but Will too, and she couldn't understand why… Will had a sparkle in his eye in EL class, he was funny, and nice to talk with, but outside, it was a totally different story, and Tessa got really confused by him, while Jem, was always nice and caring… Then, she slept till the sunrise, thinking of a dark blue ocean with a silver shine from the moon's reflection…

**…**

**So, did you love it? Did you hate it? I know this chapter was small but it just seamed like a good moment to en this chapter…**

**Don't forget to review, and I will see you guys next Sunday :D**

**Thanks for the support,**

**-The Marked Princess**


	6. Chapter 6 - Cars, and red light incident

**Chapter 6- Cars and Red light incident**

**Hi guys! I know, that I should've uploaded last Sunday, but school has been taking a loto f my time this week so this was really the first time that I was able to write… :(**

**So, let's head on to reviews :) thanks for all of them!**

**Thedarkwhiteangel**- GUUUURL! Let's scream JESSA together! Thanks *-* but, what would a wonderful person do alone? That's why I'm thankfull for the ones of you that like my story :D

**Angel**- Thanks! And, I wouldn't say that this fanfic is entirely Jessa… I have a lot of ideas about Tessa being with Will ot Jem…I guess you'll just have to stick around to find out… :)

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO THE AMZING CASSANDRA CLARE**

**…...**

GOD! Studying was hard and a bit boring but what could she do?

A week has passed since the kiss and she was going out with Jem today. She was so excited! But a bit nervous too…she never really had a boyfriend. Guys had liked her but she never thought they were much…

She was thinking about Will… since he knew about her date with Jem that he has been acting distant, almost like he shouldn't talk to her, but she didn't understand why…

After she decided that she couldn't study at that time, she decided to pick what she was going to wear. She went to her closet and chose to wear a black skirt that made her legs look really good and skinny. She paired it with a dark red sweater since they were going out at night, and it was cold in London. She took some black tights from her drawer, and picked some high-healed brown ankle boots. She chose to wear some simple gold jewellery and a cross body brown messenger bag. She loved her outfit! But now what was she going to do now?

*BIP BIP BIP*

Tessa heard her phone ring, she picked it up and saw that Nate was calling her.

*Beginning of the phone call*

Nate: Hey, Tessy!´

Tessa: Yes Nate…

N: Did you forget that today we're going to get your car?

T: Oh freak! I completely forgot! Sorry Nate, when do you get here to pick me up?

N: Right about now!

*End of the phone call*

She instantly looked out the window, and saw Nate in front of the building, waving at her… he was so silly but she loved it…

She picked her phone up, and ran out the door.

**...**

_Lights go down  
>You try to not make a sound<br>Hearts collide  
>We still have plenty of time<em>

_I'm like a child, a boy young man of 23  
>And I believe in us cause you believe in me<br>believe in me_

_And I'll wait for you in the dark  
>Arms outstretched comforting lover<br>My bones may be falling apart  
>But I'll wait for you come this summer<em>

_And I'll wait for you in the dark  
>Arms outstretched comforting lover<br>My bones may be falling apart  
>But I'll wait for you come this summer<em>

Tessa was in the car with Nate, singing her favourite song and looking at the streets. She still didn't know London really well so it when she realised that she remembered a lot of the street's names… There was a lot of traffic where they were stuck because of a red light so Tessa just continued looking at the park at her right. She could almost touch the flowers that surrounded the park. She could also see two people making out that weren't really far away from her… after she looked at them for a while she realised that she knew that person…Black hair, tall,ocean blue eyes… There aren't much people like that in London. It had to be Will

"Will? Is that you?"

He made a confused expression, like if he was asking himself that he didn't imagine that voice. Then he looked at her with a happy expression that only lasted less that a second. Then he put a annoyed look on his face, just like the first day of class.

Tessa then looked at the girl and realised that it was Jessamine, the girl that Tessa had compared to a weird looking fairie girl. But Jessamine and Will had broken up last week so, maybe they were together… If that made Will happy, she was happy too but she couldn't ignore the little bit of pain that her heart felt, but she thought she had no reason to feel that way so she just ignored it.

"Oh, hey Tessa! It's good to see you – he said with a fake tone in his voice – but couldn't you had interrupted in another moment?

"Of course. I was just surprised to see you…"

"Stop interrupting me in this kind of moments ok? It's the second time… Goodbye Tessa." And with that he started kissing the girl again.

"Bye..." Tessa felt sad, almost disappointed for him to be like this again. She couldn't understand why he was acting like that once more…she almost felt like she was in the first day of school again… _Was he mad about Jem and her going out? Did he think that she wasn't good enough for Jem?_ She asked that to herself many times but she couldn't answer to the question _Why was he being that way towards her?_

"Hey Tessy! Are you ok? Is that the boy you were going out with, cause if he is don't waste your time, little sis."

Nate brought her out of her thoughts and almost felt embarrassed that she was that transparent and that she felt like that only because what will had done.

"No, he's best friend is much better, you'll love him. It's just that first he was acting like a jerk, like that actually – she pointed at him – then, he started acting better and being more friendly and he stoped going out with that waste bag Jessamine , then when Jem asked me out, he was happy, and around that time he started behaving like this again, and I feel a little bit disappointed that's all…"

"I hate to see you like that. Have you thought about what car do you want?"

"Yeah I have. I want something simple but new, I love white cars so that's a must, and I don't want it to be really big, something small that doesn't stand out much."

"OK,OK I see…I saw one the other day that I think you're gonna love!"

**…**

When they got there, Nate got out of the car and a lady in a blazer approached us.

"Hello, would you like some help?"  
>"Yes, thank you. I saw a Hyunday online and I wanted to now if you have it."<p>

"We probably do, could you tell me the name of the car?"

"It's a 2015 Elantra Limited in white"

"Oh, I can see the car that you're talking about. Please, follow me."

And we did. The lady took us to a white car that was just like I asked, it was little bit bigger that what I had in mind but it was perfect!

"So, Tessa, do you like it?"

"IT'S PERFECT! OMG THANKS NATE!"

She jumped and hugged her brother.

"OK,OK…then I guess it's this one. Tessa, I'm going to take care of the papers and you can take a look at the car, go in and all that."

After a while Nate got back with the keys on his hand.

"Ok, lets see who gets home first?"

"Game on!"

She waited for Nate to get in his car and then she started the engines. She loved driving, it made her feel so independent... she felt sorry for the girls in the pass that weren't aloud drive…poor them cause it was amazing.

She was almost home and Nate should be almost there too so she went faster but when she got home Nate was already there.

"Well, you didn't drive in a while and you don't know London that well, so I'm impressed…"

"Whatever, Jem is picking me up at 7 and I have to get ready so, Bye!

When the elevator got to their floor, she was almost jumping, that day had been going so well…besides the Will incident earlier… that was still in her mind but she needed to forget.

She took a shower, dried her hair and made some loose curls. She did her makeup, nothing special, and got dressed.

Then she looked at herself in the mirror. There were a lot of things Tessa didn't like about her body ,but she realised that if she made the right things, she could look good… She was ready for her date.

*BIP*

She got out of the room and went to the screen next to the door to see if it was Jem.

" Looking good sis!"

"Thanks Nate, he's here. Bye !"

"I'll be waiting for you! Don't take too long!"

GOD! He's so overprotective…

**…...**

**So guys, did you love it? did you hate it? We're almost at 1 thousand views that makes me really happy!**

**I do not own the song Waiting by Jamie Campbell Bower **

**Sorry guys but I couldn't resist putting a bit of Jamie here *-***

**So, since this chapter was the one I should've posted last Sunday, there will be another one this Sunday :)**

**Kisses, **

**~The Marked Princess**


	7. Chapter 7- Moonlight River

**Chapter 7 – Moonlight River**

**Hi guys!**

**So, I'm not going to make up excuses for not uploading last Sunday. I know I said that I was going to upload again but I thought that I should wait a bit more before uploading a new chapter so that's it. I'm sorry for the ones of you that were expecting it but I'm making this chapter a bit longer as a gift. Once again, I'm really sorry…**

**Oh! And one more thing! Mockingjay part1 is released next Thursday were I live and I'm so excited!OMG! …I'm such a fangirl :3**

**So, lets head on to the reviews!**

**Thedarkwhiteangel: You seemed pretty excited for this chapter so I apologise for not updating last week :( but, I think you're going to like it so I think that with this I'll make it up to you :)**

**Jilessa Heronstairs: You and Thedarkwhiteangel have been my biggest support in this story so I hope I didn't let you down… I really appreciate the support you give me, it always makes me smile and keeps me going with this story so, my biggest thanks is to you and thedarkwhiteangel! I've been thinking of writing this date for a long time and I'M SO FREAKING EXCITED! YEYYYY! I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, they belong to Cassandra Clare**

**Let's begin!**

**…**

Tessa got in the elevator and her heart was jumping, she had never felt so nervous for something like this… The elevator doors opened and she saw Jem through the glass doors.

"Hi Jem! How are you?"

"Wonderfull – he said with a beautifull shine in his eye like when he met her for the first time- and you?"

"Really good too…" Tessa was slightly hiding her face in her hair but she stopped herself from doing that. She didn't want to show him how nervous she really was…

"So, should we?" he smiled.

"Sure!"

He put his hand in hers, and lead her to the car.

"So… when we arrive, you're going to stay a lit bit more in the car and you're going to close your eyes. OK?"

"Ok…I presume that I can't ask why…"

"It's a surprise so I think you'll like it…"

When they arrived she did as he said, and closed her eyes.

After a while of standing there with her eyes closed, jem finnaly said something.

"Tessa?"

"Yes Jem! Can I open my eyes? I'm starting to get bored"

"That's what I was going to say. Go ahead open your eyes" And with that, Tessa opened her eyes slowly, like if she had no idea of what she was going to see, and she didn't.

She saw a tablecloth in the middle of the glass. It had food on top of it, and Jem was sitting there.

"OMG! This looks so good! Thank you Jem! It's so cute…no one ever did this to me…"

"Well, they should've. I'm glad you like it."

"Yeah, I love it…but I also love food so, should we?"

"Go ahead!"  
>They talked for a long time, like they usually did.<p>

"Did you know that Will is afraid of ducks?"

"Really? Why would someone be afraid of ducks? That's so funny!"

"Cause, there was this time when we were in Hyde Park and he tried to convince me to feed poultry pie to the ducks to see if he could create a race of cannibal ducks, and the ducks ate it so, now he hates ducks and say that they are bloodthirsty beasts…but what can you do?"

"Ahahahah, I'm almost crying! That's amazing! Omg! Ahahah"

"So, we've eaten everything, so lets put these things in place, and then I'll show you ?"

"OK" They cleaned all that up and then Jem called her.

"Tessa ! Come on! It's getting late and I still want to show you something!"

"OK,OK…"

Jem took her to a bridge with with and red details on the sides…I was really pretty. She tried to remember the name of the bridge but she couldn't remember.

"Jem? What is this bridge called?"

"It's the Blackfriars bridge. I wanted to show you how the river looks with the moon. I really like it"

"It's beautifull" That sight reminded Tessa of the dream she had a couple of nights ago…

Jem was looking at something she couldn't see and his expression was empty.

"Jem, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking….Tessa?"

"Yes Jem?"

"I want to tell you something. I love spending time with you, I love how when you're nervous or embarrassed you hide your face in your hair, I love the way your eyes shine when you smile. I know I'm not much, but I hope my love in enough for you. I love you Tessa"

Tessa was surprised, she didn't saw that coming. She just stared at him for a long time.

"I probably shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry, you probably don't feel the same way as me. I'm sorry Tessa…"

"Jem! Stop it now!" He made a surprised look and stared at her.

"Your love is more that enough! Never say that you're not much ever again! Don't say that you regret saying those words. Cause if you do I will regret doing this."

Then Tessa kissed him, and Jem just stood there for a while with wide eyes but then he started kissing her. They kissed for a while and his tongue asked for entrance and she corresponded with hers too. They kissed for what felt like hours and the he started kissing her cheek, her jaw line, and her ear, giving her shivers. He was also whispering "Wǒ ài nǐ"

"What does that mean?"

"I love you"

"I didn't know that you knew Chinese"

"Yeah, I lived in China with my parents but I came to study here…"

"Oh, and what about your parents?"

"They're still there. At first they didn't want me to come here, but I wanted to travel so I insisted and in the end they let me."

"Oh…don't you miss your parents?"

"Yeah, I do but I usually see them every year when I go there."

"Oh…"

"It's getting late, I should probably get you home…"

"Yeah we should probably go."

"But one thing first"

He leaned forward and started kissing her again, now with more care and less energy but it still made Tessa go a little bit crazy.

They were walking to the carand Tessa spotted a huge and beautifull house, and there was someone in the window. It had defined face features and dark hair…that person reminded her of Will but it probably wasn't. And even if it was she didn't want to care because she still hadn't forgot how he has been so cold and rude towards her… what was up with him?

"Tessa, are you okay?"  
>"Yeah, don't worry"<p>

They got in the car and when she noticed she was in front of her apartment.

"I loved it, thanks Jem good night" and with that she gave him a quick kiss and left the car.

"Good night!"

**…**

Will's POV

"BY THE ANGEL! Jessamine is so annoying…but if Jem is with Tessa all I have to do get back, and let them be together…even if it kills me…

Maybe a little bit of music will help…"

_I've never been the best with my mouth  
>Tried to stay smart but the dumb comes out<br>Maybe I'm shy, drive an old car  
>Maybe I'm amazed that I got this far<em>

_And I've got my standbys waiting on the line  
>But the hardest part is knowing that it won't be her this time<em>

_Oh God, I did the wrong thing to the right girl  
>My mind was only in it for a minute<br>Had a bad fling with a good girl  
>I was stupid and dumb, not giving a...<br>The blank stare out the window  
>If I could just sober up I could just admit<br>I did the wrong thing to the right girl  
>It was your world baby and I just lived in it<em>

Suddenly he just got up and threw the radio to the wall.

I think the world is against me…seriously… - and with that he just sat down next to the window and looked outside the window. He saw a beautiful girl with brown hair with a guy with dark hair… he didn't even have to think who they were… he knew both of them really well…and seeing that made is hearth ache… but it was what he was supposed to do as Jem's best friend… and by the way that he has been treating Tessa, now she won't like him…but that didn't make the pain go away… " I only want it to go away…"  
>Tessa looked at him and his heart stoped. Does she know it's me? Their eyes locked but then she just turned away… "I guess this is what I get for treating her like this…" he just stared at the ceiling… "I love you Tess…I love you…" he whispered…<p>

**…**

**That's it guys!**

**Did you hate it? Did you love it?**

**Don't forget to review, favourite and follow :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Right Girl by The Maine**

**Kisses,**

**~The Marked Girl**


	8. Chapter 8 - Party Rockin'

Chapter 8

**Hi guys! I only got 1 review in the previous chapter so that made me sad :( So, this time I'll ask you PLEASE REVIEW THIS STORY! I love reading your reviews and I always answer them so please review :)**

**Thedarkwhiteangel** – I'm so glad that you liked it! And your happiness is really important to me but I didn't have the time to write till now, but at least I'm uploading this one… :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, they belong to Cassandra Clare**

**So, I won't hold you any longer, start reading!**

**…**

"Tessy!" It was a rainy afternoon , the sun was setting and Tessa's apartment was warm and was starting to look Christmassy thanks to Tessa's love for the holiday.

"Yes Nate?" Tessa got out of her bedroom to meet her brother in the leaving room. He was sitting in the couch, working on his computer.

"So, I know this is going to be weird and awkward but…" he seemed to be hesitating on saying whatever he was going to say, and that made Tessa a bit worried. _What was it that he couldn't say that easily?_

"Nate…You're scaring me. I'm sure it's not that bad, just spit it out."

"OK then… It's like this, you and Jem have been going out for almost two months right? I don't really keep count" It was true, their first date was on the September 26th so it was always two months ago…it's almost funny cause it seemed like yesterday…

"Yeah, and what about that?"  
>"So…it's just that now that you have a boyfriend, you can start having—"<p>

"STOP IT NOW! I can't believe that we're having "the talk" there's no need for that… I had that conversation with our aunt a while ago… there's no need for that. Got it?"

"Thank goodness…It was definitely weird and awkward… You can go back to whatever you were doing before I called you…"  
>She went back to her room and noticed that she had a text from Sophie. Sophie and her have gotten really close since the beginning of the year.<p>

Beginning of texting

S: Hi, since tomorrow is Friday do you want to come to my place?

T: Sure! Do you want to go right after school or take a walk or something?

S: Yeah, we could go get some coffee at Keffeine…

T: OK, I have to study so bye! I'll talk with you later k?

S:Ok, bye!

End of texting

**…**

Tessa just got out of the car to see Sophie waiting for her in the school's entry.

"Good morning Sophs!"

"Mornin' Tessa!"

"So, should we head of to Maths?"

"Yeah sure"

Tessa felt someone held her from the back, she also got a kiss on the cheek.

"Hello beautiful…"

Tessa looked at him with a huge smile and shining eyes.

"Hi Jem!" she gave him a quick kiss

Sophie coughed.

"GOD! You love birds always make me feel alone… Come on Jem, behave… Tessa and I have to get to Maths…"

"Ok,Ok… By the way, Will asked me if we were going to his party tonight so, do you want to go?"

"I told Sophie I was getting coffe and then going to her house, but we can go there after that. What do you think about it Sophie?"

"I'm cool with it, but if we're going to his party, we're going to your house instead of mine, I want to attack your closet OK?"

"Sure, that's fine by me. But we still have class so we'll see you later Jem. Bye!"  
>The classes passed by like wind and when they noticed the last class they had just ended.<p>

"Sophie! Let's go…I need coffee cause without it I'm going to drop dead on the floor…"

They got their coffee and then got to Tessa's apartment.

They got dressed and Tessa put on a black dress with a see-through lace back and some brown high heeled sandals. Sophie wore a navy dress that had lace too. She wore some black velvet heels to. (links for the clothing in the description below). They had some makeup on, Tessa with a red lip to match her pale skin and Sophie wore a nude pinky lip. They looked at the mirror and they looked beautiful.

"Sophie, you look absolutely AMAZING!"

"Thanks! You look good too! Jem is gonna love it" Sophie gave a wink to Tessa.

"Ahahah, I know! We should go!"

When they arrived at the party they saw a lot of people in Will's huge house…more like a mansion… They recognised a lot of people from the school but there were people they didn't know either.

"I see you got here quick…" a voice spoke next to her ear.

"Oh my god Will! You scared me to death!"

"Sorry princess…" He was acting too funny and too nicely for Will… _he's already drunk…_

"Oh Will"

"Yes?"

"You're sooo drunk… I thought that you could hold yourself better than this… but I guess not"

"I'm not drunk already… But, come on!"  
>He pulled Tessa's arm and she was pushed into the crowd.<p>

"Will! What are you doing?"

"I'm getting you something to drink!"

"I don't drink!"

"Only this time!"

"No Will! Sorry but no!"

She turned around to walk away but she went into some girl that pushed her to the ground saying

"Watch were you're going bitch!"

She was almost hitting the ground when someone caught her.

"Got you"

She saw that Will was the one that saved her from being humiliated and steped on by the drunk people at the party.

"Yeah thanks…"

His face was almost touching hers. They stayed like that for a while and then Will leaned forward and kissed her.

She froze for a while and then she came to her right mind and pushed him away.

"Will! What the heck was that? You know that I'm dating Jem, and even if I wasn't you totally drunk…go sleep… forget that this happened… I'll forget too…"

"Whatever…"

Then, he just walked away. What was up with him? Why was he being so weird?

It was only after a while that Tessa realised something…

He didn't taste like alcohol at all…

**…...**

**So that's it guys! Did you love it? Did you hate it? Let me know by leaving a review. Please leave a review!**

**Tessa's dress : **

**Tessa's shoes: s/files/1/0067/2772/products/5_82534cda-0fbc-4965-8c43-b815f2293632_ ?v=1376349623**

**Sophie's outfit: photos/2012/08/14/bcbgeneration-dark-navy-sleeveless-dress-lace-yoke-product-1-4485417-395446943_large_ **

**That's it! I hope you liked it 3**

**~The Marked Princess**


	9. Chapter 9 - Grey skies, Will lies

**Chapter 9 – Grey skies, Will lies**

**Hi guys!**

**Some I took some advice from you guys and took more time with my writing. I also felt like the last chapters have been really trashy in terms of writing but I'm going to try and fix that so please leave a review saying what you think I should improve and work on in my writing. I also want to say that I'm only 13, and English isn't my every-day language, actually my everyday language is Portuguese so sorry if I'm not that good :/ ahahah, but let's don't use that as an excuse ok? I only wanted to say that to let you guys know more about me :)**

**Randomperson**** – First things first I want to thank you for your review and your advice, I was really in the need for that :) Now that I look at it myself, I really rushed it didn't I? But I guess that one can only truly learn from their mistakes… Thank you!**

**Guest**** – Thanks! I really appreciate it!**

**Rbzk**** – OMG! Thank you so much! You don't understand how much your review helped me! Your review made me see so many of the flaws my last chapters had, and that way I can try to fix it, slowly but I will try to make my chapters better each time I write. Thank you so much! I hope that one day you can read this story again and see the results of the effort I will start to put on this story pay off… Thank you…**

**Thedarkwhiteangel**** – Thank you guurl! I always love your reviews, they always make me so happy! This chapter doesn't really have that much content but I'm taking my time with this story from now on. I hope that you still like it! Really appreciate all the support that you give me! Thanks!**

**That's it! Go read!**

**…**

Tessa didn't want to wake up. Her eyelids felt like they had weights keeping them down. She didn't want to go to school or at least, she didn't want to face Will.

Tessa was up almost the entire night thinking of what had happened the evening before and she came to some conclusions but there were still questions with no answers. The first thing that she realised was that the kiss was indeed intentional because when they kissed she could clearly tell that he hadn't drank anything that would make him do something like that unintentionally. She also understood that he had wanted to do that for a while. When Will kissed her, he did it with rush, like if he was doing the impossible, the prohibited, the forbidden. It almost seemed like some type of hunger, like someone that just went through a dessert and found a lake full of pure and clean water. But that was also impossible. Why would Will like her? He was with Jessamine and she was with Jem, his best friend, so why would he? And even if he did like her, she couldn't just leave Jem and go jump off to Will's arms. She would never do something that cruel to Jem, even if she also loved Will, she wouldn't do that, she was with Jem now.

She finally opened her eyes and saw the early morning sky. She could already tell that the weather today wouldn't be the best. The dull sky made her want to curl up in her bed and sleep away all her problems but time wouldn't stop for her. Even if she did go to sleep, the world would keep going… and people wouldn't stop…

So, with all those questions and answers that she gathered the previous night, her mind was a mess. But another thing that she knew was that she couldn't just skip to for a matter like that one so she rushed and got ready for school.

Once she arrived at the school the first person that she saw was Sophie, waving and running towards her.

"Good morning Tessa! So, what the heel happened yesterday?" Tessa's heart beat raised when Sophie said that. Did she see what happened between Will and her? Was she going to tell Jem? It was not like if she was cheating on him but Sophie didn't know that…

"What exactly are talking about?" Sophie just looked at her for a while with a mix of worried, questioning but amusing gaze.

"I'm talking about your little escape thing from the party. Why the heck did you do that?" Tessa sighed with relief. She didn't know about 'the incident'. That was good.

When she was just about to answer Sophie's question, she saw a familiar face passing through the crowd of people. She saw the one she did, but at the same time didn't want to see. She saw Will.

Her eyes met his deep ocean blue one's and she searched for some kind of emotion in them. She looked, but she saw nothing. She tried to find, even the tiniest bit of a feeling in his gaze. But it was empty. And with that, Tessa already knew what was going to happen.

Will was going to shut down and become cold again. She felt like her relationship with him was never the same. One day they were friends, the other he hated her, the other he kissed her…Why was he so confusing?

She froze and kept looking at him with the hope that he would smile or do anything at all, but nothing happened.

"Tessa! Are you evening listening to me?" Sophie was grabbing her by one arm and shaking her. That seemed to be the only thing that brought her out of her thoughts.

"Wait here Sophie. I have to do something" She walked up to Will, looked at him staring right in the eye with determination and said, almost as an order, "Will, I need to talk to you."

"Sorry to disappoint, but that's not going to happen." Here it was, the proof that showed that he was back at that state.

"Come on Will. You're being stupid again. We really need to talk." They looked at each other's eyes almost as a challenge until Will finally agreed in coming with her.

They went to an empty class room and stayed silent for a while. It was a really awkward and uncomfortable silence so she finally said something.

"Will, explain what happened yesterday…" Will made his classic annoyed eye roll and sighed.

"I think that you know what happened. It was a kiss. I think that you've done that before, or didn't you? If you didn't, I'm glad I was your first" He smirked and continued to look at the floor.

"I know what it was. But I want you to explain why you did it, so, explain. And by the way, no, you didn't have the pleasure to be my first." 'God! He is so annoying when he's like this!' She though.

"Sad to hear that last part… and I did it because I felt like it. You were just the one closer to me at that time… nothing more, nothing less." He said that with a really casual look like if they were just talking about something like a book or schoolwork. 'Typical' Tessa thought

"Oh, I see. So, you felt like it so you kissed your best friend's girlfriend…Well, I shouldn't be surprised, you're stupid like that. Have to go. Bye Will" And with that, she left the room and slammed the door.

Will's POV

'GOD! Why do I have to do this to myself? But I guess I deserve this…I really kissed Tessa. Jem's love. My love. But the one I can't have… I have to keep lying about how I feel…it's for the best. This is my burden to carry and I don't have to share it with no one besides me…' Will thought when he was finally alone in the room.

**…**

**So that's it guys!**

**Did you hate it did you love it? Tell me what you think by leaving a review.**

**Also, please tell me what you think I should improve in my writing cause I'm just getting started and I would really appreciate you guys' help.**

**Thanks again,**

**~The Marked Princess**


	10. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Hi guys!

So, I haven't updated in a while cause my laptop is completly broken... I may have to get a new one :( my mom and I went get it fixed but it might take awhile... I'm sorry guys, I truly am...

kisses

~The Marked Princess

P.S. - I will keep writing so that when I get my laptop back I can update right away


End file.
